Son Père Noël Mystère
by Roxane Verstaveal
Summary: Il est de retour pour leur jouer un mauvais tour, James Potter âgé de seize ans décide d'organiser un Père Noël Mystère avec ses chers petits camarades d'école afin de pimenter ses fêtes de fin d'année. Si Sirius avait su ce qui l'attendait...
1. Prologue

Tout est à J.k mis à part les touches de mon clavier et le litre de Multitropical que je viens de m'enfiler.

Voici un très court prologue que je vous soumets dans l'espoir qu'il puisse vous plaire ! Je devrais poster la suite dans les jours à venir. Je ne peux pas me vanter d'être très originale sur le thème abordé mais les fêtes de fin d'année et leur niaiseries sont contagieuses. Joyeux Noël à vous !

 **Prologue**

Un attroupement de sixième année, toutes maisons confondues s'agglutinaient autour de la table des gryffondors. Les professeurs, inquiets de cette soudaine trêve hivernale gardaient un œil soupçonneux sur leurs élèves. Ils savaient qu'à tout moment, l'orage pouvait éclater.

-James…Je te serais reconnaissant de m'épargner ta prochaine brillante idée lâcha Sirius Black avant de quitter dignement la grande salle de Poudlard, le nez en l'air.

Des centaines de paires d'yeux suivirent son départ et les curieux désireux de connaître le fruit de sa frustration se ruèrent sur le morceau de parchemin chiffonné qu'il venait d'abandonner dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés. Dès l'instant où l'un d'entre eux s'en saisit, le papier s'enflamma emportant avec lui le prénom de celle ou celui à qui le populaire rouge et or se devait d'offrir un cadeau de Noël. James Potter s'esclaffa bruyamment.

-Ça fait partie des règles du Père Noël mystère ! Tout doit rester secret jusqu'au 25 décembre !

Le maraudeur était à l'origine de cette initiative et seul son meilleur ami était dans la confidence. Ils avaient fait en sorte que l'ensemble de leur promotion s'inscrive mais Dumbledore qui avait senti l'entourloupe s'en était mêlé et avait fait jurer aux participants que les présents anonymes devaient être bienveillants. Le projet devenu bien moins palpitant, James Potter s'était arrangé pour lui redonner de sa superbe : la belle Lily Evans devrait piocher son nom. Sirius, plus téméraire s'en était remis au destin et commençait à le regretter amèrement.


	2. Chapter 1

J'ai publié le prologue il y a un an, puis les jours ont passé et l'esprit de Noël a déménagé. Je profite de son retour pour publier la suite. Je voulais vraiment poster ceci durant les fêtes de fin d'année ! Je remercie les reviewers, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous serez au rdv même si ça date… Je suis à la recherche d'une bêta alors si quelqu'un se sent capable, je suis preneuse !

bonne lecture !

Le premier dimanche de décembre s'achevait dans la sérénité à Poudlard. La plupart des élèves profitaient de ce doux moment de repos pour se relaxer dans leur salle commune respective, achever leurs devoirs au coin du feu ou disputer quelques parties de bavboules, sans tricher, promis juré.

Seul le populaire maraudeur, Sirius Black arpentait les couloirs du château où s'engouffraient d'éternels courants d'air. Quiconque l'aurait aperçu, aurait trouvé son comportement bien étrange. Les poings serrés dans les poches de sa robe et le regard courroucé, il regrettait déjà son altercation avec son ami Remus.

 _Tout ça à cause d'un serpentard graisseux. Non, hors de question de me sentir coupable ! Après tout c'est Moony qui a insisté pour savoir se rappela le rouge et or…._

« -Je ne t'ai pas vue aussi concentré depuis le jour où tu composais un Sonnet pour ta cousine préféré, avait murmuré le lycanthrope à l'oreille de son ami, afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres griffons présents dans la salle commune.

\- Ah oui ? Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Sirius à l'évocation du souvenir. L'alexandrin, il n'y a que ça de vrai s'il te plaît !

-Surtout quand tu parviens à apprivoiser Peeves pour qu'il les déclame à tue-tête jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie !

-Apprivoiser ? Il a été séduit par ma plume qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ! J'ai du talent pour les alexandrins trimètres ! Non ne lève pas ce sourcil, tu veux ! Je suis très sérieux ! Je pourrais embrasser une carrière d'auteur dramatique si je voulais.

-Oui, bien sûr, on y pensera. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques alors ?

-Ah c'est top secret.

Se disant l'ainé des Black s'était légèrement décalé pour laisser à son ami la place de s'asseoir près de lui dans le petit fauteuil qu'il occupait, dissimilé par les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

-Te fais pas prier, allez ! Insista Remus mi curieux mi inquiet

-…

-…

-Je suis dans la friture jusqu'au cou.

-…Quoi ?!

-C'est un message codé Rem !

-Tu amènes le cheval à l'abreuvoir sans le faire boire.

-…Quoi ?!

-C'est une expression Siri!

-Ah !

-Sois plus clair.

-J'ai pioché le nom de Snivelus !

-Patmol ça devait rester secret !

-Mais c'est toi qui viens de me demander ! Sourit Sirius faussement offusqué.

-Oui mais tu étais sensé tenir ta langue !

\- Oh juste une petite entorse ! Et puis tu es le seul dans la confidence alors pas un mot à James ou à Peter. Je veux garder la surprise !

-Sirius… je le sens pas du tout la… La surprise ? Tu sais que tu dois offrir un cadeau à Snape et non pas utiliser Snape comme un cadeau pour James ?

-C'est du détail tout ça…-

-Dumbledore veillera à ce que les présents soient amicaux Sirius !

-Mais il le sera… il faut juste que j'y réfléchisse… Pour l'instant j'ai passé une commande mais je trouve ça… timide, tu m'suis ? Commande amicale, je t'arrête de suite ! C'est un set Yves Sorcier bain- douche Shampoo Framboise !

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…

Oh ça sentait la bombabouse à plein nez. Quand Rem' commençait à l'appeler par son prénom en entier et de manière aussi répétée, il était sûr de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Remus n'était pas un stupide préfet donneur de leçon mais enfin… il était l'incarnation de l'éthique et de la morale à lui tout seul et ce n'était, à ce moment, pas compatible avec l'état d'esprit du maraudeur. La dessus la conversation s'était envenimé comme l'avait prédit Sirius.

-Tu te présentes comme étant différent de ta famille. Un Black indulgent, un Black tolérant… mais quand je prends du recul et que je regarde comment on traites, non, comment _tu_ traites Snape, Sirius, parce que c'est de toi qu'il s'agit Sirius, de toi et de toi seul. James s'est calmé et tu sais comme moi que Pete ne fait que vous suivre dans ce genre d'initiative, et bien je me demande sincèrement si tu es vraiment différent d'eux. Parfois je me demande même si t'arrives à croire ce que tu prétends être.

-Ah ouai, tu crois ? Allons demander à cousine Bella ce qu'elle pense de ta lycamthropie Rem ? On verra bien lequel d'entre nous t'accueilles avec le plus de-comment tu dis, d'indulgence.

Et là-dessus il était parti. Sans se retourner pour éviter d'avoir a croisé le regard de son ami qu'il imaginait terriblement blessé. A peine les mots avaient-ils franchit ses lèvres qu'il les regrettait déjà, mais le mal était fait et il n'y changerait rien. Il n'avait pas voulu être blessant… mais Remus venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il n'avait pas envie que Remus lui explique qu'il se comportait comme la pire des raclures avec Snivelus et il n'avait pas envie non plus qu'il lui demande pourquoi. S'il évité autant que possible les remontrances de Remus, c'est que bien souvent, elles avaient un détestable impact qu'il ne parvenait pas à ignorer.

 _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi impassible quand il me reproche quelque chose ! Ce serait bien plus facile à mettre de côté s'il me criait dessus en s'arrachant les cheveux par poignées_.

L'idée d'un Remus furieux se maltraitant capilairement le fit doucement sourire avant de se rappeler qu'il avait peut-être… surement- vexé son plus précieux confident. Sirius était lâche quand il avait à faire face à ses amis. Il en avait conscience mais persistait à croire que la meilleure manière d'avoir raison lors d'un débat ou d'un différend était d'avoir le dernier mot. Et pour ça Sirius était le roi le roi de la fuite, plus rapide qu'une étoile filante…

 _Je suis sur que Remus pense qu'un set de bain n'est pas un cadeau bienveillant au vue de la délicate que dis-je, de la très soyeuse chevelure de Snivelus.  
C'est quand même tout un monde… Cissy reçoit toujours ça à Noel de la part de ma mère et elle ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire. Et puis, c'est Rémus qui est blessant envers Snape ! Moi je ne pensais qu'à faire plaisir… loin de moi l'idée de vouloir l'humilier !_

Oui. Mauvaise foi aurait pu être le deuxième prénom de Sirius Black.

 _Cadeau bienveillant, cadeau bienveillant c'est hypra chiant oui ! Qu'est ce qui ferait…plaisir à ce tordu de serpentard et à son tordu de pif ? C'est un livre ouvert ce gars, voyons! Un livre ouvert chiant comme la pluie- ou chiant comme les livres je ne sais plus. Il aime le noir- les potions -la magie - noire, ça va de soi -Lily (eh oui je t'ai grillé mon petit pote)- les chauves-souris sans aucun doute et toutes sortes d'animaux visqueux et rampants- le noir aussi. Et les bibliothèques. Tiens, si je l'enfermais la nuit du 24 dans la bibliothèque ? Il fera noir comme il aime et il passera la nuit entouré de bouquins ! Je suis trop bon parfois…. En rentrant je soumettrais l'idée à Rem… Ah non. Ce sera sûrement trop immature à son gout.  
ANnNNnNnNNnNnnHhh. J'ai perdu mon seul allié pour me conseiller dans cette périlleuse mission que m'a confié le destin. Ou James Potter… j'ai des doutes sur son innocence la dessus. Je n'ai pas dit que James était le destin, ce sont la des choses bien différentes.  
Le destin ne bave pas sur l'oreiller, m'voyez. _

-Kof-kof

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius avait oublié qu'il arpentait les couloirs d'un château dont il n'était pas le seul pensionnaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient amené en face d'une annexe de la bibliothèque dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Personne ne venait jamais y travailler, l'endroit était bien trop glauque et sinistre et pourtant quelqu'un s'y trouvait en ce moment.

Et il s'en foutait comme de l'an 1490.

-Kof-Kof

Mais en même temps, Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, qu'il parle à quelqu'un pour oublier-temporairement- sa dispute avec Moony. A pas de loup

Ahah

A pas de loup, il longea le mur d'une démarche qu'il voulait discrète.

 _Ok.  
Si c'est la petite préfète des Serdaigles, je tente une approche subtilo romantico, ma spécialité.  
Si c'est un élève de poufsouffle, je m'assois et on cause. Il faut penser à l'organisation du nouvel an tout de même !  
Si c'est un camarade gryffondor,... qu'est-ce que fouterait un gryffondor dans un endroit pareil? On est courageux pas téméraire.  
_

Il se pencha légèrement vers l'interstice.

Ah oui, et si c'était un serpentard, il l'enfermerait la pour la nuit et s'en retournerait gaiement à sa salle commune en pas-chassé. Et il demanderait pardon à Moony après avoir accompli cette bonne action. Il risqua un œil, alerte.

Mais quel abruti ! Pensa t'il en se giflant Mentalement, fallait pas déconner non plus, un visage comme le sien, on évite de le malmener. Il aurait dû faire le rapprochement plus tôt. Qui dit endroit glauque et sinistre, dit Snivelus Snape en personne. La salle ne semblait pas chauffer. Il était emmitouflé dans sa cape et avait remonté son col jusqu'à ce qui lui servait de nez Quelque chose était différent cependant. Ces cheveux. Ils étaient gras, soit, mais ses mèches informes ne lui tombaient pas devant les yeux. Il les avait tirés en arrière avec un élastique. Son visage dégageait, semblait moins vieux. Ces yeux étaient rivés sur des parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau, ces sourcils froncés marqués sa concentration. Il butait sur un mot, une phrase, peut-être une formule compliquée. Ou alors il prenait enfin conscience que son écriture en patte de mouche était indéchiffrable. Il renifla, et retourna de ses doigts pâles son parchemin.., avant de les ranger sous ses cuisses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était grave, ce type…

. Sirius soupira. Attrapa la poignée de la porte et la referma sans un bruit avant de la sceller d'un sortilège. Et s'en éloigna,

à pas chassé.

-Kof Kof

Il s'arrêta. Déjà parce que le pas chassé, c'est démodé. Et puis ensuite, il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Remus…

…différent de ta famille… Un Black Tolérant…

Il fit un pas en avant.

-Kof Kof

Un en arrière

-Kof Kof

 _Oh ! Allez Sirius! C'est quoi ça ! Décide-toi bon sang !_

La poignée tourna dans le vide. Enfin il n'était pas stupide c'était Snape qui essayait de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Il forçait un peu mais rien n'y faisait. Il l'entendait murmurer Alohomora sur Alohomora sans aucun succès.

-Kof Kof Kof Kof Kof

Ah ce qu'il était faible se dit Sirius.

-Nox chuchota-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Snape ! Qu'est-ce tu fais la ? s'exclama t'il innocemment. Le pire c'est qu'il était convaincant.

-Si on te debande du diras que tu sais bas. Répondit le serpentard sur un ton qu'il souhaitait nonchalant.

Seulement, se retrouver face à un Snape parlant du nez rendait la situation plutôt cocasse aux yeux de Sirius qui ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres. Snape leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de sortir de sa geôle. Sirius lui barra la route en s'accoudant au cadre de la porte.

-Tu pourrais me remercier au moins. J'étais pas obligé de te délivrer, Princesse Sourire.

-Va creber, Black.

-Aucune reconnaissance, vraiment. Laisse-moi t'expliquer… c'est à cause de ce genre de comportement que t'arrives pas à de faire des copains Snivelus… Et après tu te retrouves enfermer dans tes coin aussi sordides que toi. Mais peut-être que ça te plais finalement !

Sirius attendait, fier de sa dernière joute verbale, que le serpentard lui réponde. Au lieu de cela, il le fixait, amorphe, malade, le regard fatigué. Snape de son côté, attendait que le maraudeur qu'il adorait détester en temps normal,… dégage. Face à ce manque de réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis, Sirius déstabilisé demanda :

-Pourquoi tu travaillais la dedans ?

-Qui a dit que je trabaillais ? Répondit un Snape méfiant, un sourcil levé.

 _Merde Merde Merde_

-Quoi ? Tu te faisais un bowling avec tes meilleurs potes, peut-être ?

-D'où tu connais le bowling toi ? Demanda Snape suspicieux.

-Quoi ?

-Coin coin ?

-Coin coin ? ?

-QUOI- QUOI ! Articula Snape du mieux qu'il put.

-Ahhh. Bah je sais pas.

Le serpentard profita de l'état de réflexion dans lequel se trouvait son ennemi pour passer sous son bras tendu mais Sirius, qui poussé par son Salazar intérieur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, le rattrapa par le col et le plaqua violement contre la porte en bois. Beaucoup plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité en réalité, alors que Snape était de nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux.

… _.. Un Black plus indulgent…_

-Tu me fais pitié. Murmura Sirius avant de lâcher le serpentard aussi vivement que s'il s'était brûlé, faisant mine de s'essuyer le visage comme atteint par les postillons du serpentard. Il s'éloigna alors à grands pas, raides, déterminés à retrouver sa salle commune et Rémus auprès de qui il s'excuserait platement et à genoux s'il le fallait. Tout ce qu'il voudrait pour que sa conscience lui foute la paix de nouveau. Bon sang Snape avait un rhume, pas la dragoncelle !


End file.
